Lessons and Movies
by HelloProjectFan
Summary: Rebecca is in 5th grade now and has a new teacher; Ms Samantha Parkington. It's much better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Samantha, Rebecca or any American girl related things, wish I did but I don't.**

"So who do think our new teacher will be?" Rebecca asked her best friend Rose with her eyes glued to the door. "I don't know but I hope they won't be mad at me for not having my homework done." Rose said while holding her almost done math sheet up. Rebecca couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. "It not funny." Rose half yelled, that of course that made Rebecca laugh just a bit more. "You forget to add the s to its Rose." Rose cocked her head at this. "She's right you know." A strange voice said from the front of the room, making Rebecca whirl around in her seat. There standing in front of the chalk board stood a woman in her early twenties with shoulder length brown curls, her eye's seemed to have a laughing twinkle to them. "Are you our new teacher?" Leo yelled from the back of the room. "Yes." She responded. "My name is Ms Parkington and I will be here with you until the end of the year" "Are you even qualified." Leo once again shouted, causing many of the boys to laugh and Rebecca to role her eyes. Ms Parkington walked around her desk to Leo's set. "What is your name young man?" She asked him. "Leo, Leo Berg." "Well Leo I am hoping that we can find a way to get along, don't you." Leo shrunk down his seat. Ms Parkington turned around and walked back to her desk. "Please open up your math books and turn to page 27. Please do problems 5-30." The class erupted in groans but did as they were told.

Samantha's POV:

I never realized a room full of 10 year old's could ever be so exhausting. As I was straitening up my papers one of the girls believe her name was Rebecca came to up to my desk. I gave her a smile as she approached. "Can I help you Rebecca?" I asked politely. "I just thought I should tell you to pay no mind to Leo he is just a pain in the side." Rebecca responded. I had to smile at that. About 10 years ago I told Nellie the sane thing about Eddie. Oh I hope Leo isn't too much like Eddie, I don't think the world needs another Eddie. "I'm afraid I can't do that Rebecca." She looked upset at first but then understanding. "Well I thought I should just tell you anyway." And with that she grabbed her books and left humming to herself. Once all my papers were in order I walked to the coat closet and grabbed my coat, gloves and scarf. The November weather had been quite bad lately. I walked in silence all the way to my row house which was the only one with a set of lions out front. The cold air seemed to seep into the building a bit as the steps were very cold. When I got to my apartment I unlocked the door and went in. The room was a bit warmer but not much so I went to my room and grabbed a shawl. After that I made some tea and graded the kids homework. I just hope they will be better tomorrow.

**An: I've always kind of wondered if Samantha and Rebecca would have ever met since they both lived in such close time periods. This is sort of my take on it. I'm not sure if I will keep writing this or not. Let me know if you think I should continue it. **


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hi! So I am planning on continuing this story but I need my readers input first. Would you all want this to be a single plot line story or many different little one shots similar to the first chapter but with different plots and setting and such? Also is there anything anyone wants to see in particular from or in this story? I have some ideas but not very many so your ideas will be greatly appreciated and you will be created for them. Finally I would like to thank anyone who read, reviewed or both. It all means a lot and I really take your reviews to heart so I can improve my writing and stories. So just let me know on what you think by either reviewing or by sending me a pm. I'm really excited to work on this more I just need some of my readers help!


	3. Almost new chapter time!

Hey everyone! So I feel that I have quite a bit of explaining to do. First off, I am so very sorry for not updating in forever I really fell awful. Recently I have been starting to get over a huge writer's block that has had an effect on all of my stories, also for those of you who don't know I am starting to leave the world of fanfiction for a while. Please no one freak out yet I'm not done explaining. While I am starting to pack up shop here I fully intend to to finish this story and maybe put up a new one (I already have an idea!). So I think that covers most of my absence explained now onto this stories update.

Today I intend to spend pretty much the rest of the day with my dolls specifically Samantha and Rebecca so that I can get some ideas. I have already started the next chapter, but most of my ideas I get when playing with my dolls. Also I would really like to thank anyone who left a review. I have read over all of them very carefully and will be incorporating some of those ideas into the story. I can promise a Nellie appearance and Eddie might make one (no they will not be married to each other). Also unemouette brought up a point about Samantha living in the same row house as Rebecca, and I love that you left that because it gave me some great chapter and story ideas so thank you. Now I can't promise how soon the next chapter will be up I am hoping by the end of the month but it could very well be later too. Just once more I would like to thank everyone for their patience with me and putting up with my admittedly bad grammar (I'm working on it and feel I have improved but grammer still hates me). So just keep a lookout for the next update which should hopefully be here very soon!


End file.
